


[Doujinshi] Midnight II

by pika92



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pika92/pseuds/pika92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doujinshi. Yami continue to do things behind Yugi's back. When you throw a perverted!Yami, an unsuspecting Yugi, a copy cat!Kuriboh and a decoy!Yugi together, what could go wrong? Warnings: sexual reference, perverted humor, half naked boys, lots of insanity and OOCness.There is no sex but some scences are pretty close, so read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Doujinshi] Midnight II

A/N:I wanted to do something fun to celebrate for summer break, so I decided to throw logic out the windown to draw something perverted and insane.  ~~Or maybe it's my excuse to get out of my comfort zone and draw some stuffs above the PG rating,~~  This is the first time I draw  a comic completely on a computer, so forgive me if it look messy.I had a lot of fun drawing this so I hope you guys have fun too. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ~~In the end, the pharaoh didn't get laid, Yugi didn't get to be on top, all is good  
  
  
~~ Tell me what you could get out of this nonsense, because even I'm confused myself.  
  



End file.
